


Größenunterschied

by luiren



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько слов о разнице комплекций при попытке заняться любовью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Größenunterschied

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? В смысле, я не против, но... - Кадаш развела руками в стороны, то ли намекая на масштаб локальной катастрофы, то ли в принципе не желая заканчивать фразу. Она сидела в собственной кровати, поджав под себя ноги и занимая еще меньше места, чем обычно. Наверное, с точки зрения ее предполагаемого любовника, она была размером с лисичку. В лучшем случае.   
\- Вы, гномы, выносливый народ,- Железный Бык в свете луны казался продолжением стены, монументальным изваянием удивительно талантливого мастера, призванным не украшать, а защищать покой владельца замка. Правда, напротив кровати столь яростную даже в спокойствии скульптуру ставить не стоило. Кошмары замучают.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто ты... о нет... не хочу знать, - Кадаш захотелось закрыть лицо руками. - Почему ты не можешь просто сказать что-нибудь одобряющее?  
\- Ты же засмеешься, если я начну дарить тебе цветы и нежно обнимать в свете луны.  
\- Как Кален.  
\- Как Кален.  
Несмотря на то что никто и никогда не видел даже попыток генерала построить какие-либо отношения с представителем противоположного или собственного пола, в Скайхолде он прослыл последним романтиком с тягой к прогулкам под луной. Это и стало причиной обилия упоминаний славного и весьма любимого юными девами Калена в разговорах соратников Инквизиции.   
\- Может быть, сбрасывать его на знатных дам вместо Жозефины? Они ему что угодно подпишут, лишь бы подольше погостил и выпил еще чаю с булочками по знаменитому, но, безусловно, секретному фамильному рецепту, - Инквизитор откинулась на спинку кровати и посмотрела на фигуру приближающегося... любовника? Возлюбленного? Если бы ее попросили описать отношения с Быком, то Кадаш сказала не задумываясь: братья по оружию. Приятели, готовые прикрыть друг другу спину в драке, а вечером после посиделок в таверне тащить друг друга домой до того, как захочется спать или облапить чью-нибудь жену. Но приятели не целуются. И уж точно не хотят видеть друг друга обнаженными.   
\- У тебя что, кончились сладости от предыдущих поклонниц Калена? Он все корзины тебе и отнес.  
\- Не только мне. Дориану и Сэре досталось, но они сами взяли все, что захотели.   
Иногда Кадаш казалось, что это не она объезжает дикого быка, а все наоборот: умелый дрессировщик приучает хищного зверя, готового сорваться в любую секунду. Потому что кунари подходит к ее кровати медленно, не думает прерывать глупые разговоры ни о чем, а только улыбается так, как умеет только он: уголками губ, но настолько ободряюще и развратно одновременно. Кадаш нервно сглатывает, когда ее почти—любовник садится на кровать. И смотрит молча, внимательно, будто выжидает.  
\- Однажды я видела, как в амбаре крыса пыталась разом заглотнуть баклажан. Наверное, унести хотела, пока фермер не пришел.   
\- Можем позвать кого-нибудь охранять дверь от внезапного нашествия фермера.  
\- Прекрати смеяться надо мной, а, - Кадаш ударила Быка и сразу же оказалась в теплых и очень уютных объятьях. Медведь и лисица, ни больше ни меньше.   
Кадаш могла бы сказать, что прошлая ночь была волшебной, если бы принадлежала к орде невинных и трепетных дев. На ее скромный взгляд ночь была горячей, и даже открытые окна с видом на заснеженные холмы не сделали ее холоднее. Когда Бык подхватил ее как пушинку и прижал к ближайшей стене, она не сопротивлялась. Наоборот, у нее ноги подкосились только от одной мысли о том... о чем-то... несущественном... от жарких и очень умелых поцелуев голова шла кругом, мысли путались, и хотелось как можно скорее ощутить в себе крупный член. Кадаш не сразу поняла, что в нее вошли только два пальца коссита, и этого было уже более чем достаточно. Но Бык, похоже, и не стремился к большему. Довел ее до пика пальцами, другой рукой с легкостью придерживая под круглый мягкий зад, а потом позволил и себе расслабиться. Кадаш до сих пор помнила, как у нее перехватило дух от вида огромного члена, головку которого она едва могла обхватить губами.   
\- Мы не детишки, Бык - сказала она позже, когда они блаженно валялись в кровати. - И в следующей раз все как полагается сделаем.   
Бык тогда только плечами пожал. Говорить еще раз о том, что и так пока неплохо, он нужным не считал. Смысла в этом не было никакого.   
\- Ты не обязана делать то, чего не хочешь. Чтобы ты себе в голову не вбила.  
\- Я хочу, но меня же напополам разорвет.  
\- Он не настолько большой.  
\- Он? Твой совсем-не-маленький бык?  
\- Зови его Гроакк.  
\- У твоего члена есть имя? Ты зовешь себя быком с маленькой буквы, а у твоего члена есть имя. Почему я не удивлена?  
\- По крайней мере, рога у меня только на одной голове.  
\- Слишком пошлая шутка, Бык.  
Рога были особой страстью Кадаш. Будто вырезанные из цельного камня, они привлекали внимание всей ее гномьей души как нечто ценное и необычное, самой природой вылепленное в недрах породы. Она могла изучать рога кончиками пальцев, прослеживать все борозды, наросты и повреждения, а могла просто поглаживать Быка по голове у самого основания рога. Что именно он чувствует, Кадаш никогда не спрашивала.   
Когда они впервые устроились на ночлег во Внутренних землях, она украдкой поглядывала на Быка.  
\- Интересно, как я сплю? - спросил он и улегся на спину. Кадаш в тот момент захотелось пойти в дремучий лес в одиночестве, лишь бы прогнать собственное смущение. Быка, правда, ее пристальное внимание вряд ли задело. Устроился на спине и захрапел, пока Дориан охранял их сон. Через 5 часов настанет очередь Быка дежурить, потому Кадаш не стала тревожить его лишними разговорами. То, что Бык спит не только на спине, но и на животе, она узнала гораздо позже. Когда начала устраиваться у него под боком не только во время длительных походов, но и в Убежище, а потом и в Скайхолде. И именно в замке она впервые увидела, что Бык укладывается на живот. «Здесь безопасно» - только и сказал он, обхватив руками подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Той ночью Кадаш поняла, что лучше места Инквизиции было не найти.   
\- Не понимаю, чего я опасаюсь. Мужчины же тебя выдерживали.  
\- Не все могли встать наутро.  
\- О, похоже, ты гордишься.   
\- Так же как и ты гордишься всем женщинами, что в растрепанных одеждах выбегали из твоей палатки поутру.  
Кадаш только неопределенно хмыкнула. Да уж, гордость любовной победой, когда ее, вылезающую из окна дома дочки одного из фермеров, заметил Бык - это последнее, что она могла почувствовать. Скорее стыд и злость оттого что ее поймали.   
\- Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, - просто заметил Бык, когда они вместе шли к лагерю Инквизиции через высокую покрытую росой траву. Да уж, Вестница Анданте, которая обесчестила с десяток селянок - вот будет скандал. И даже Жозефина вряд ли сможет его уладить. После того как задушит Кадаш собственными руками, разумеется. - Она красива, - зачем-то добавил Бык и посмотрел с ободряющей улыбкой.  
\- Я думала, что тебе нравятся мужчины.   
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- Ты подкатываешь к Дориану каждый раз, как я беру в поход вас обоих.  
\- То, что ты раздеваешь взглядом Калена, не мешает тебе лишать чести селянок.  
Кадаш тогда только глаза закатила.

***

 

Раньше, еще до начала своей новой жизни ни Бык, ни Кадаш не предавали значения условиям, в которых им выпадало жить. Спали на земле, питались подстреленной дичью, если это было необходимо, и не видели особой разницы между походным спальником и продавленной кроватью на постоялом дворе. Это было всего год назад, до того, как в небе разверзлась Брешь, и одной маленькой женщине повезло оказаться в ненужное время в ненужном месте, но казалось, что прошла целая вечность. А может быть, и правда выход в Тень и возвращение дали Кадаш новую жизнь, заставили переродиться, забрали воспоминание и дали новые. Дали, впервые за всю ее жизнь, смысл к существованию. А еще дом, преданных друзей и соратников. А еще кунари, пугающего огромного кунари, прожившего всю жизнь без имени, но готово пожертвовать собой ради близких. О своих отношениях они не говорили ни разу. Да и смысла в этом никакого не было, ведь что они могли друг другу сказать? Романтичные объяснения больше нервировали и смущали, чем даровали спокойствие.   
И потому Бык просто заваливался в кровать к сонной Кадаш после очередного вечера в таверне, без спроса и лишних разговоров. Или же сама Инквизитор в надежде хотя бы на пару часов скрыться от нависающего груза ответственности устраивалась под одеялом в полуразрушенной башне, где целой была только кровать. Быку здесь почему-то нравилось. Может быть, потому, что лишний раз зайти в эту комнату никто не решится.   
Это не те отношения, о которых складывают баллады. И не те, которые кончаются пышной свадьбой и поцелуем под восторженные вздохи трепетных дев. Просто способ дотянуть до завтра.   
\- Не умри там, - говорит Бык и привычно закрепляет топор за спиной.  
\- Не раньше, чем ты - Кадаш потягивается и мысленно составляет план сегодняшнего похода.   
Нежнее слов любви она не слышала никогда.


End file.
